This invention relates to a device for removing a stopper from a bottle, and more particularly, for removing a mushroom-shaped stopper from a wine bottle.
It is now commonplace to use a form of plastic stopper for wine bottles, particularly sparkling wine or champagne bottles. These plastic stoppers have the advantage of being very inexpensive, but they do present problems that are avoided with traditional bottle corks. Thus, when removing traditional corks, a cork screw is turned into the cork for pulling and this not only provides a pulling means but also a means for controlling the cork from flying when released from the bottle. It is not possible to use a cork screw with a plastic stopper and, therefore, these stoppers are formed with a bulbous head as a means for grasping the stopper for pulling. Because this is not a very efficient means for pulling, it is commonplace to form the stopper with a relatively loose fit in the bottle and provide a wire cage over the bulbous head to hold the stopper from accidentally releasing due to pressure in the bottle. This pressure may be as high as 40 psi. Also, when the plastic stopper is released it frequently becomes a dangerous projectile with the release of gas pressure in the bottle and has caused serious eye injuries. Because the plastic stopper is a dangerous projectile, some wine makers for safety reasons actually use much more expensive mushroom-shaped stoppers formed from cork. A cork stopper inflicts much less damage as a projectile than does a plastic stopper.
There is still a need for a very simple and inexpensive device which is very easy to use and which is capable of removing a plastic bottle stopper without allowing the stopper to become a projectile. To be commercially viable, the device must also be very easy to use, while being formed from a bare minimum of plastic parts.
Numerous devices have heretofore been proposed for removing stoppers from bottles. A particularly significant design is that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,756,214 which issued Jul. 12, 1988. The device of this patent goes a long way to meeting the above criteria in terms of safety but it remains a relatively complicated device including a slidable collar to permit engagement with the mouth of the bottle.
An example of the use of a wire cage to prevent accidental release of a stopper is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,708,033. Because a stopper will sometimes pop out by itself when the wire cage is removed, it is important that the stopper pulling device be designed such that the wire cage can be loosened after the pulling device has been placed on the bottle.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a stopper pulling device particularly for wine bottles which will not only be convenient and safe to use, but also be simple and very inexpensive to manufacture thereby making it readily accessible to all wine consumers.